Bad News
Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Swivel Lifeline Lift Off has spent a good amount of time on the outskirts of what is currently ground zero when Deet exploded and took out a portion of the refugee camp. Not to mention the radiation. He circled over it cycle in and out, looking for survivors and taking them to nearby medical facilities. The shuttle only now has finished and is walking slowly toward the clinic of Lifeline. Finding the bay door open, he knocks politely and calls inside. "Anyone about?" Swivel had been going between resting up under the supervision of a medical professional, and moving about to make certain all the connections and mobility were restored. At this moment, however, she was up and about, moving a bit stiffly upon her legs, when she hears the knock and looks over. She glances around for a moment, before approaching. "Oh, 'ey! Hullo thar!" she greets with her usual cheerful smile. Lift Off hears the cheerful tone of Swivel, which draws a smile to his lips. He ducks carefully to step into the clinic proper, the mech looks a bit pale at the moment though. Like something is off. "Hello. Is Lifeline around?" Swivel glances side to side. "Um...." she frowns a little. "She'd never ever leave me jus' lone in 'ere if she wan near by... but when I came to, she wan 'round.... I guess I coo be a bit worried, but 'en she's a toughie so I'm not gonner worry 'less she dun come back soon... as I gather it she prolly just quickly grabbin' some more supplies or somsot, er maybe needed ter talk ter someone a lil more privately..." she glances around. "Maybe in oner ther storage rooms 'er even whereever she recharges... I wan gonna snoop 'round ter find out, coz, yanno, nuttin's wrong wit me an there ain't no emergency.... OH dear, you dun look so well!" Lift Off listens to the rambling as he staggers a moment and stumbles over to a berth, both hands coming out to steady himself. "Don't say." he mumbles softly, a soft vent of heated air comes out of the mech. "Spent several solar cycles rescuing any survivors at the refugee camp, and another solar cycle retrieving bodies." Swivel steps away from Lift Off very suddenly when he explains where he's been. "Errrrr" she backs away a little more. "Wellum she canna be far! It's real unusual for this place not ter 'ave er 'bout... so she's prolly, heck, e'en in ther other room. I kin try an' yell through ther doors, but they look kinner thick... oh 'ey, I wunner if there's an intercom 'bout 'ere? Prolly is! I'll take a look-see and you, uh, you just get comfterbal an... uh... dun touch too many things, coz, I think she'd tell ya not ter touch stuff, coz, well, she seems ther orderly sort who dun like poeple touchin' things!" Swivel says as she gives Lift Off a wide berth as she goes to check the walls for some sort of intercom. Lift Off smiles a hint more at the chattering femme, noting how she edges around him so obviously. "Hard to get comfortable on a berth sized for a mech smaller than I. But I guess I have no choice." he tells her honestly, moving to at least sit on it. Swivel offers a little sheepish giggle at Lift Off's comment about there not being any berth big enough for his comfort. She then continues to look for a clue as to Lifeline's whereabouts or a way to contact her, walking with a slight limp and notable stiffness. She chatters idly, as she is prone to do, while looking about. "I was gettin' ready fer release meself, yanno, been in 'ere gettin' some 'oles plugged up an a me hip fixed.... gwarsh, that gone dun made me feel old, ha ha ha, nevermind, I's jus' bein' lame. Sure can get rough 'round 'ere... oh and didja get any infermation 'bout Deet at all? I mean, I know she gone dun made some enemies with that whole.... oh... it's so sad she's resortin' ter such things, I thought she'd... ah but nevermind, I put me faith in people a bit too readily I s'pose." Lift Off noticed the limping as he sits there wobbling just a bit since it is obvious he got himself sick from radiation. "Swivel, please.. I'm sure she'll be along shortly... please sit. It's making me hurt just watching you limp around." he notes with softly voiced concern. Then a long pause to the question, "I did yes... I was led to believe that he was dead." Swivel blinks her optics a few times at Lift Off's comments. She hesitates a little, looking towards some doors, then back at him. After a moment of deliberation she finally sags her shoulders and goes to sit somewhere, across the room from Lift Off. "Ther pilot's dead? Does Deet know? Z'at why she wen all berserky... or was she jus' makin' good on 'er threat? I'm 'fraid sommer me jobs took me... ter places where I was not really in ther know. Been gettin' lotter second-hand info, an tha' sometimes can drive a femme nuts, yanno? Well, not just femmes... er.. well.. um... WELL it drives me nuts AND bolts!" Lift Off nods to the question, "That's what I was told by a trustworthy source." then a very long pause, "Uhm may I ask how you got hurt?" he asks. Swivel crosses her arms and looks mildly uncomfortable for a moment. "I know peeps might think I ain't got me priorities straight... but... poor Deet," she says softly with a notable frown. She is quiet for a moment as if lost in her own thoughts. After an interval of silence she swings her legs, a small crick-crack coming from one of them as she does so. "'Ow I got 'urt? Wellum, certainly din 'appen anywhere near ther Autobot grounds." Lift Off frowns a bit as he looks down at his hands in his lap, he wobbles slightly and says. "I don't think that way." he admits quietly. A very long pause, "I.. I have some bad news for you Swivel." Swivel glances up and tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, a curious look coming over her face. "Bad news?" Lift Off nods to the femme, lifting his gaze off his hands so he can look her in the optics.. so she knows he is telling her the truth.. even it may upset her. "That explosion over the Refugee Camp... that was Deet. She's gone." Swivel flickers her optics a few times, just staring at Lift Off for a moment or more. "Well... I guess... tha ain't so... um, terrible, coz, yanno, her pilot's gone too, an.... maybe it ain't... uh... anyway..." Lift Off vents softly, "I'm sorry to have been the bearer of that news Swivel." Then another little wobble as he sits on the berth, "So odd that I'm feeling the radiation. I'm so used to being bombarded by it in space." Swivel is silent for a moment longer as she takes time to process, and then nods her head a few times, slowly forming a smile. "I guess there's no real point to get too worked up over it..." she says quietly. "Dun worry 'bout bein' ther bearer o' bad news, coz, well, I ain' gonner get all 'motional on ya an' make things awkward. But..." she squints at Lift Off. "Ya really dun look good, well, guess ya woon be 'ere if ya were feelin' aight, an I guess it is sorter odd... but I dun know much 'bout radiation... are there differen't kinds 'o radiation?" Lift Off nods a bit, wobbling a little again before shifting his hands to grip the side of the berth to keep from toppling off of it. He makes a couple hard swallowing sounds and then replies, "There is different levels and kinds." Swivel will have to wrap up; the evening isn't as cozy as she planned. Swivel taps her chin thoughtfully. "Wellum, prolly just not ther sorter radiation yer used ter... at any rate, I, uh, ope yer not ter offended tha I'm keepin' what distance I kin. I just dun really wanner... er... anyway, y'understand, roight? An'... wit dat note, I bet Lifeline'll be back any moment now doin' whatever impertant medic-y stuff she needed ter do... an my leg is workin loverly, so I better be on me way... yeah..." Lift Off nods a bit, "I suppose so, which means eventually it'll pass through my systems." he notes, then a weak smile, "Hard to be offended with you Swivel. I wouldn't want to be around me either. Probably radioactive myself at the moment. But I do insist you take it easy on yourself. I would feel badly if you didn't heal right because of me." Lifeline is back now, as a matter of fact. She looks at Swivel and then at Lift Off. "Radiation? Hmph. All right. Swivel, don't do anything strenuous for another day, otherwise you're fine." She dismisses the little femme by pulling the purple toy laser down from a shelf and offering it to Swivel. Lift Off looks over to the medic and nods, "I was assisting with the retrieval of the injured at the refugee camp as well as recovering the deceased. I thought my armor would keep me safer than unshielded mechs since I have a shuttle mode that has radiation shielding. But apparently prolonged exposure to such high rads taxed my shielding and I'm not feeling at all well." Swivel expresses gratuitous amounts of glee when her little purple toy is returned to her! "Yanno, it jus ain't a laser pointer!" she says. She whackes the 'nozzle' against her hand a few times, then presses the trigger, and out pops out a small glowing cube, which she pops in her mouth and makes a long 'mmmmm-mmmmmmm' noise. "Weller, I bet get outter yer way, an I'll be sure ter take it easy for anudder cycle!" she says, waving gaily before heading out of the clinic, doing her best not to skip. Lift Off waves to the departing Swivel and quickly regrips the berth as he wobbles on it again. Lifeline steps right over to Lift Off and puts her hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Radiation poisoning, all right. Now lay back." Lift Off nods, "Yes, I know. It's why I came." he agrees. "I'll try not to fall of this berth." he notes as he lies back carefully. Lifeline says, "Just try to not react to the equilibrium errors, you're lying still and you don't need to compensate." She moves quickly to get an energon dialysis set up started. "I can get the radioactive materials out of your energon lines, but your systems will continue to feel the effects for at least a day after everything is removed. I'm going to need you to stay here." Lift Off ahs, "Right, no moving. I've done my fair share of work that taking a solar cycle off sounds good to me." Lifeline says, "Not like you'd have a choice anyway." She sets up the dialysis machine and attaches it to the energon lines and sets it running. "So what's caused this I hadn't heard of any severe radiation leaks recently." Lift Off replies, "The ship known as Deet attacked the Decepticons on their way to Iacon. They hit her and she exploded, hence the radiation and a good portion of the refugee camp being taken out." Lifeline stops and turns to look at Lift Off. "The refugee camp?" She starts muttering curses faintly. You say, "Yes I'm afraid so." Lifeline huffs a sigh out of her vents. "Great. Just great." She quickly moves to get another substance and adds it to the feed line of the dialysis machine. "This should balance your equilibrium sensors. But it'll also very likely send you straight into recharge. Lift Off nods to that, "I could use it. Thank you Lifeline." he replies, then allows the stuff to carry him into blissful recharge. Ahhh. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Swivel's Logs